Flowers
by KiyKat0575
Summary: Lucy isnt feeling too good, and all poor Natsu wanted to do was help...


I sniffled as I miserably trudged my way home from the guild. "Everyone else got to go home right from the train but noooo Lucy has to go tell Mira the mission was completed." I complained before tilting my head back. These damn allergies! I just wanted to go home, crawl in bed, keep my windows shut and not even see nature for the next month. Or three. I sniffled again rubbing my nose with the back of my hand and looked up again to see my building. Sighing in relief I shouldered the front door open, dragged my feet up the stairs and unlocked the door.

"Home sweet-" my eyes widened in horror as I caught my first glimpse into my apartment. "Oh no!" I whispered.

"SURPRISE!" A pink haired boy popped into the room from an open window followed by a blue cat. "You were so gloomy on the train, Luce! Gray said he thought you might be coming down with something, so I brought some stuff to help make you feel better!" He said enthusiastically, beaming at me with his arms stretched wide.

Flowers. Everywhere. And not just any flowers. I recognized them as the kinds Natsu had flourishing around his house. The huge, yellow, plate sized pollen machines regularly known as Sunflowers.

I felt my temper rising. This was the last thing I had wanted! "Natsu...Natsu what-" the proud look on his face was all it took to deflate my anger. I took a deep breath and he took the opportunity to continue.

"I opened up ALL the windows so you could get some fresh air, and I brought my favorite flowers to help cheer you up, Gray agreed you'd really like them! I also stopped at the guild and got some soup from Mira!" He said, holding up the object in his hands that I hadn't noticed before. He must've just returned with it!

"And while I was there Wendy said if you're coming down with something to make sure you stay warm! I figured once you got here we'd close the windows!" Before I could even utter another word I felt his warm hands gently grab my arms and pull me towards the bed. "Now you just sit right here and I'll heat this up for you! I put the book you were reading on the train on the bedside table!" He continued to ramble on, apparently not noticing my slack jawed expression.

"Natsu...this is-I mean I really appreciate it, but-"

His smile dropped a little and I could see a worried look flicker in his eyes. "Is something wrong? Do you need something else?" He asked nervously. I looked at him and smiled. He had gone to all of this trouble to help, and yeah maybe it was the exact opposite of what I needed, but it was so sweet of him. I was now also faced with the dilemma of how to tell him that it was allergies. He'd put two and two together and know that he'd done more harm than good...I decided to just wait until he left and move the flowers into a contained area for now. After all there wasn't really that much of a reason to stay now.

"No, Natsu," I said with a gentle smile. "It's perfect. Just--thank you." He lit up again before turning around to grab the bowl and used his fire to heat the soup up. I turned to grab my book and was met with a face full of sunflowers. And turned back around and let out a room shaking sneeze.

"aa...a...ACHOO"

I internally groaned as Natsu glanced at me anxiously before setting the soup down on the table next to me.

"I'll go close the windows! Then you can settle in and be comfortable for the night!" He said before dashing off to do just that. I closed my eyes and listed to him walk around before stopping at my bedroom window. I relaxed, knowing that he had left. I knew I'd have to get up in a minute to move the flowers before the demon machines made things worse, but I was comfy and wanted to enjoy it for a moment!

I froze as I felt the bed shift. I shot up and turned around to see Natsu sitting against the headboard. "Natsu, what are you doing?"

"Sheesh, Luce, don't you remember Wendy said you have to stay warm? You've got a portable fireplace right here!" He frowned momentarily. "That fever must be getting to you! Come here" he said, before pulling me back into his arms. "You need to relax, Luce. I know it sucks being sick, but I'm here to take care of you now!" I could feel myself flushing, from the base of my neck and crawling up to the top of my face.

"Natsu, you really don't have to stay if you don't want to…" I protested weakly.

"Oh Luce, you know me. You think I'd do this if I didn't want to?"

I was going to throw out another vague and weak protest that I didn't even really want to say at this point, but another sneeze caught me by surprise. Natsu reached to the end table and handed me a bunch of tissues. "Don't worry, Luce! We'll have you feeling right as rain in no time! Now you just relax." Surprisingly enough, the warmth of Natsus body heat lulled me to sleep pretty quickly.

When I woke up however, it was to an absolutely sweltering heat. I kicked off the tangle of blankets and looked outside to see the sun rising. Looking around I saw a bunch of wilted sunflowers and thanked Mavis for a reason to get rid of them. I gently worked my way out of Natsus arms, rolling my eyes as his head lolled back and snores emitted from his wide open mouth. I quietly ran a colder bath and went around and picked up all of the sunflowers to throw away. Several sneezing fits later and the house was free of those demonic inventions!

Peeling off my sweaty clothes I was halfway into the bath when I was hit by another sneezing fit. I fell the rest of the way with a huge SPLASH and water sloshing out on the edges. I closed my eyes right as the door banged open.

"Natsu, get OUT!" I screamed the second I saw him. He stood in the doorway, frozen and -was that a blush!? "Natsu." I commanded, hoping my 'scary voice' would get his attention. "Turn around. And leave."

"Yeah, Luce. O-of course!" He turned around and paused. "But...is that cold water? You know Wendy said-"

"Oh for Mavis' sake, Natsu, I really appreciate everything you've done," I said grabbing my towel and wrapping it around me quickly "but I'm fine. I'm all better. My colds all gone." I said, annoyed and pushing down the guilt I could feel coming up from pretending to even have one. I blushed again and pushed him out of the room. I got dressed quickly, bath forgotten and rejoined him. "It's 9 am. Go home, Natsu. Do what you need to and then we can meet up at the guild, okay?"

"Alright Lucy!" He said with that charming grin of his. He opened the window before turning back to me and grabbing my wrist. "Oh, and Luce?" He said pulling me forward gently, resting a hand on my cheek. I felt my face flame up yet again as he locked eyes with me. What was with me today!? Did I spend so much time wrapped in his strong, warm, safe--his stupid fire and it rubbed off on me!? Is it a side effect!? "I'm glad you're feeling better." He interrupted my inner musings before planting a kiss on my lips and jumping out the window. I stood there, shocked, staring out the window and my fingers brushed against my lips.

What on earth… I thought before shaking myself out of it. I summoned Plue finished getting ready with his company. I left my apartment, locking the doorbehind me and hugging Plue to me, hazily wandering to the guild and not even aware of the stupid smile plastered across my face. I pushed the guild doors opened and sauntered to a seat at the bar. A few minutes later I felt a presence at my side.

"Yo Lucy," came Grays all-to-satisfied voice. "How's your cold?" I looked up at his stupid smug face and my eyes narrowed.

"_Yo Lucy," came Grays worried voice from beside me on the train. "Are you feeling okay? You should go see Wendy when we get home, you aren't looking to good."_

_I rolled my eyes as I answered him, "thanks for the concern, but I'm_ fine _Gray. It's just allergies from all of these stupid flowers and pollen." I said, gesturing to the fields we were breezing past._

_"Ohhhh," he answered, a thoughtful look on his face. "Well I hope it clears up soon!"_

_I turned away too quick in the face of a sneezing fit to see his eyes twinkle with mischief and the smirk that had made its way to it's all too familiar home on his face_

"You" I growled, watching as his eyes widened right before I pounced.

Looks like I'd learned a few other things from Natsu.


End file.
